The Big One in California
Buckshot Minute Man Series 17 is an American adult film produced by Buckshot Productions and was released on 1999. The film includes the iconic 1999 adult film The Big One in California that focuses on Billy Herrington. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Promotional Material (Edited)' Earthquake country, one hears about 'the next one', when will it happen, how strong will it be, will it be 'the Big One'? Nobody knows of course but for BILLY HERRINGTON, the Big One is his regular Saturday date, a date with someone even more spectacular than he (if you can imagine that). When our film begins we see BILLY cleaning his huge Harley and yes, before you ask, he almost always does this naked. As he lovingly washes the wheels, the seat, the chrome, you'll be lustily watching him! Once finished he drives to his friend's house only to find no one home. Right then a call to his cell phone explains the situation but BILLY can't wait. The sound of the voice is such a turn-on he decides to ease the pressure. 'Scene 2' The scene starts when the camera pans to Billy Herrington, who walks in the nude in a grassy area with a bucket as his moniker Colt Man: Billy Herrington quickly fades in. The camera then changes to a back view of Billy's butt and penis as he continues to walk towards his own motorcycle. Once Billy Herrington approaches his motorcycle, he squats and sprays his motorcycle with water to clean it up while a rainbow is seen. After cleaning his motorcycle, Billy Herrington then goes on a motorcycle ride across the Californian streets. Billy Herrington does encounter several chickens along his ride. Billy reaches his destination at what looks to be an abandoned beach house, receives a call, answers it, goes up the stairs of the beach house, and begins to take off his clothes. Billy Herrington does appear to be very amused and closes his eyes while sticking part of his tongue out. Billy then sits down to masturbate for several minutes. Ending his scene. Memes See also: Memes * Billy Herrington's glowing light on his crotch found in the second copy of The Big One in California. This led to his nickname Forest Fairy. * Billy Herrington walking while the camera gets a downwards view of his butt. * Billy Herrington washing his Road King. * The motorcycle. * The rainbow that appears when Billy continues to wash his Road King. * Billy Herrington's motorcycle ride. * Billy Herrington's amused, smiling faces he makes when talking on the phone. * The music that plays when Billy Herrington reaches his friend's house. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * The copy introducing a gleaming light being used as censorship was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga. It was originally known as "パンツレスリングの兄貴 光る休日編" ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Gleaming Light"). * The copy introducing Billy Herrington's motorcycle ride and his amused smile was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga. It was originally known as "パンツレスリングの兄貴 バイク編" ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Motorbike"). * Jim French directed The Big One in California.http://vincentlambert.blogspot.com/2007/03/porn-star-interview-billy-herrington.html Gallery Billy Herrington The Big One in California.jpg|Billy Herrington smiling while his friend talks to him. See also * Recharge!, another solo film focusing on Billy Herrington as he makes a lengthy walk towards a bed, makes funny faces on the bed, moves in to his house to put on custom made leather gear, and smiles for the camera. * Naked Muscle 3, for Billy's similar appearance. * Mark Wolff: Rockhard, a film that features another vehicle being driven and is also a solo. * Dark Pursuit, more Billy solo. * Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1, ditto. * Summer Trophies, faux ditto. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling